


Brothers three bond

by FierceWingHawks



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hospitalization, M/M, Minor Character(s), Recovery, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingHawks/pseuds/FierceWingHawks
Summary: Luffy’s health had been declining steadily for about a month. It was a clear, noticeable change.Ace couldn’t sit and watch his brother die, he had to do something even if it took him away from College for a while...in fact that may have been a good thing, some quality bedridden time.





	1. Chapter 1: Admission

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own one piece or any characters- they belong to Oda

Ace was nervous, of course he was, how couldn't he be? It had been an hour and a half since he'd seen Dr. Trafalgar.   
He lay silently in his bed, the hospital was fairly nice but he couldn't get away from his worry about Luffy.   
His brother had a failed kidney and was scheduled for surgery later that day, Ace was scheduled to have his left kidney removed in half an hour which was why he was so worried—he wouldn't be awake to support Luffy. He had begged for Law to wake him up but he could only do so much for such a major surgery. 

Ace sat up slightly and looked over to the neighbouring bed to see if Luffy was awake. 

He was still asleep. Ace wanted to speak to him but he knew that disturbing his kid brother wouldn't be a good idea, he needed to rest as much as possible. 

Ace lent back on the pillows so he could be comfortable but still observe his brother.   
Luffy was stretched out over the blanket with his arms curled around the pillow, the wires and monitors were stretched to their wits end trying to stay attached to the active boy.

Ace decided that he wanted to do something so he got out his phone and began to play a game, small retro noises coming from the game of space invaders every now and again.   
The small noise of Ace's shuffling was enough to wake the sleeping teen on the other bed. "Nghhh...Ace?" The teen asked.   
"Sorry Luffy, I didn't mean to wake you." Ace answered softly.   
"S'okay." Luffy commented as he sat up and looked over with large, wide, sleepy eyes.  
"You alright?" Ace questioned as he paused his game and looked over at Luffy.  
Luffy just nodded his head and shifted against his pillows.   
Ace turned back to his game.  
"How long now?" Luffy asked softly.   
Ace checked the clock that rested on the bedside table "Twenty minutes." Ace replied, equally as soft, making sure that Luffy wasn't going to freak out.   
"Really! That's like no time to do anything!" Luffy complained with a grin on his face, even in the worst of times Luffy managed to bring a smile to everyone's faces.   
"Not much we can do anyway Lu, what did you wanna do?" Ace asked as the door opened.   
Ace turned to look at who had arrived and the person revealed themselves to be the third brother of the family and the local pineapple.   
"I don't know maybe uhhh...Oh Hey Guys!" Luffy smiled once again bringing a grin to the pair of males faces.   
Sabo sent a wave to Luffy and went to sit by his bed whilst giving Ace a large grin. Ace waved back as Marco took a seat by him. "Trafalgar allowed us to visit before the surgery, Thatch wanted time to see you too, he was gonna come with us but he couldn't get off work yoi." Marco informed. "That's okay, I know he's freaking out and so are you, mother hen." Ace snickered as he put his phone away.   
Marco scowled as he put his hands in his jacket. 

"Hey Sabo, when can we paint my room? I really wanna paint it red and then put my posters up as well as the shelves!" Luffy giggled to Sabo. 

"When you and Ace are better Lu, then we can all paint it together." Sabo replied as he ruffled Luffy's hair and gave a large smile.

"How long will that be! I'm gonna beat Ace!" Luffy declared as he sat up straight, he went back down when the pain returned.   
"Be careful, don't cause yourself any more pain then you're already in" Sabo said easing Luffy back onto the bed carefully. 

Marco shook his head with a smile. "What ever am I going to do with you three" He mumbled.   
Ace gave a laugh and sat up a little more in bed, he wasn't in any sort of pain but the hospital staff had started him on painkillers and put some numbing cream all over his stomach area so he felt pretty weird.   
Ace itched the side of his neck as the doctor and a few nurses entered the room to take Ace for prep. "I am not ready for this " Ace muttered as they pulled up the railing of his bed and took of the brake. "See you in the other side Lu," Ace smiled as he waved goodbye. "We'll be here when you wake up," Sabo waved back as well as Luffy. 

Ace was taken down a long hallway until they stopped at another room and Ace was transferred to another bed, there were three nurses and a doctor in the room with him. 

"Alright Ace were just gonna get a cannula in your hand and we can put you to sleep and get on with the surgery," Smiled the doctor as two nurses tried to get a cannula in his right hand. The other nurse put a blood pressure cuff on his left arm. Once the cannula was in his hand it was placed atop his chest while the doctor prepared a syringe, Ace was beginning to feel panicked, which was soon shown to the doctor when the heart rate monitor that was attached to his chest began to perk up.   
"Take a deep breath Ace, calm down, there's nothing to worry about" The doctor almost reprimanded. Ace just nodded his head and tried to calm himself, he really hated feeling like he was trapped, and that's how he felt.   
The hospital staff had waited for Ace to calm down before they continued with the different drugs that needed to be pumped into Ace's body.   
Eventually the only thing left was for ace to sleep. "Alright, I want you to count backwards from ten, this is only oxygen in the mask, so don't be afraid to breathe it in, it might smell of plastic but that's just the material" The doctor commented as he held an oxygen mask over Ace's face. "Ready?" He asked  
Ace nodded his head.  
"Alright. You can start counting..." He said preparing the final syringe. "Now" He said as he began to slowly press it.   
"10...9...8...7.." He didn't make it to 6, He was already unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luffy looked over at Sabo. "I hope Ace is okay," Luffy mentioned. "He's probably asleep by now, don't worry yourself too much Lu" Sabo smiled.  
"Can we watch TV?" He asked softly as he turned toward the extendable TV that had been by his bed for the past week. "I'm really bored and I miss Ace" He pouted.   
"Lu...it's been like 10 minutes" Sabo complained. "Lets just watch TV okay? What do you wanna watch?" Sabo asked as he gently moved the extendable TV round so Luffy could see it.   
"Hmmm, I didn't think about that, I'll watch whatever is on" Luffy smiled as he rested against the pillows once again.   
Sabo flicked the TV on and changed the channel over to something that Luffy would enjoy. "This good?" Sabo questioned. Luffy just nodded his head and smiled. Sabo moves his chair closer and Luffy moved closer to Sabo to lean on him.   
Marco had moved his chair to Luffy's bed as well but was currently informing Thatch what had happened on his phone.   
Sabo had moved himself up onto Luffy's bed to make it more comfortable for the boy. Luffy cuddled into Sabo's soft sweatshirt minding the wires. "How did your coursework go?" Luffy questioned.   
Sabo sighed. "Eh, it was accepted and graded  as A* level and it could go higher if I edited some things down but I don't really feel like it at the moment, so I've left it for now, plus I have another month to finish it due to you two" Sabo smiled as he wrapped an arm around Luffy supportingly.   
"You'll have to let me read it at some point, Ace said it was really good shishishi." Luffy laughed  
"When I get a few copies printed I'll get it too you, yeah?" Sabo smiled and put his hand on Luffy's head.   
Luffy nodded and kept his eyes on the TV.   
"I'm sure you can help me with my book when I start writing it?" Sabo reassured.   
"That sounds super fun! Shishishi." Luffy giggled, he was beginning to get tired.   
"Go to sleep Lu, you're tired and Ace isn't gonna be back for a while, and even then he'll be asleep so chill yeah?" Sabo smiled as he pull the covers over Luffy and tucked him in. 

"Night Lu."


	2. Surgery: Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy’s turn. 
> 
> Full of brotherly love and three idiots.

Ace awoke with something heavy pulling on his arm. With a groggy mind and a sore side, Ace pried his eyes open, only to be met with two pairs of wide eyes. 

“Lu?” Ace questioned as he starred towards the scarred boy.  
“Sabo...” Ace sighed in relief as he noticed the blonde’s smile.  
“Mornin’ sleepy head,” Sabo’s smile widened the more coherent Ace became.  
“How’re you feeling?” Sabo questioned as he lay a blanket over the other brother.  
“Sore, and stuff.” Ace replied as he lifted his head from the pillow.

“Ace! You’re awake! Stupid Sabo said you wouldn’t wake up till later.” Luffy almost shouted in a classic Luffy style- as though he only just realised that his brother was awake.  
“Luffy, volume please- Ace just woke up.” Sabo complained.  
“Sorry Sabo...and Ace...” Luffy sulked. He seemed to have gained his energy from before back, although he was still pale and quite weak against Ace’s side.  
“Luffy insisted that he could go on your bed, so the nurse moved him.” Sabo said with a giggle.  
“I just wanted to be with Ace,” Luffy huffed in frustration as he settled himself into Ace’s arms once more. 

After a few seconds of resting, Ace decided that he wanted to sit up.  
And so he did.  
For about 0.7 seconds. Instant regret fell over Ace as a massive wave of pain flowed through him.  
“Shit Ace, be careful! You might rip your stitches,” Sabo exclaimed as he moved to ease his brother back down. “Give it ten minutes and Trafalgar will come check on you, he said he would last time he visited,” Sabo commented. 

Ace was pale, sweat dripping down his face as he lay still against the mass of pillows. “Just chill out, yeah?” Sabo quipped as he sat back down in his chair. Ace just nodded in response, still in a slight bit of shock.

Just then, the door to the hospital room opened to reveal the familiar face of the doctor.  
Trafalgar D. Water Law.  
A renowned surgeon who was handling the D. Brothers case. 

“Ahh, I see you’re awake,” Law posed as he made his way into the room. “On a scale of one to ten- one being none at all and ten being the worst you’ve ever had, how would you rate your pain?” Trafalgar questioned, leaning over the smaller D. Brother to examine the eldest. 

Ace thought for a moment, “probably like a 6- ish,” He replied as he lifted his head to address the doctor. 

“Hmm a little high- but I expect you’ve tried to get up?” Law enquired. The middle child just nodded his head. 

Law lifted Ace’s blanket and hospital gown to inspect his own handy-work. 

There were only three areas in which stitches were sewn in, but the amount of bruising and swelling made up for that. 

The surgeon poked and prodded him for a solid minute or two before giving a sigh. “Well, I’ll up your pain medication and keep you on bed rest.” Law turned to look towards the other black haired brother, who had promptly awoken at the sound of the doctor entering. 

The youngest’s eyes fluttered open and landed on the surgeon. The expression change was something that Ace had expected, but not the desperate grabbing to get away.  
“No! You’re here to take me away, aren’t you!?” Luffy demanded.  
The two brothers had no idea where Luffy was getting his energy from at this point.  
“Don’t take me away, I just want to sleep,” Luffy groaned as he cuddled into Ace’s side 

Trafalgar was used to this shenanigans. Having worked with the D. Brothers for the majority of the younger clients lifetime. 

Calmly, Trafalgar reached into his picked and produced a small, fluffy, white bear. The plushy has large, round, black eyes and a wide smile to match.  
Energetically, the young boy made childish grabby hands towards the tiny bear. The surgeon quickly handed it over to the child who was now desperately trying to each the toy. 

Luffy calmed himself once he obtained the bear. He had now exhausted himself to the point of collapsing into his brother’s arms.  
Ace and Sabo both knew that it was time for Luffy’s surgery, they tried to help the doctor by soothing their baby brother to the point where he didn’t notice the oxygen mask slip over his nose and mouth. 

The boy was asleep within a few minutes and a team of nurses began to lift the small human onto his own bed and whisked him away for his operation. 

Ace felt relieved, watching his kid brother be wheeled out of the room.  
“What am I going to do with you two?” Sabo sighed as he began his coursework.


	3. Surgery: Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol’ Sabo and Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve given up naming these chapters now, if you have any suggestions- please please please! Leave a comment. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also- what fandom would you guys like to see next? Another one piece? Something elseee? 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts.

Ace awoke for a second time.  
‘When did I even fall asleep?’ He questioned himself as he opened his eyes. This time, unfortunately, he wasn’t created with pairs of beady eyes. 

“Sabo?” Ace asked into the room. 

“I’m here, d’ya want some water?” Sabo responder as he set his work down and scooter closer to the bed. 

Ace nodded his head in agreement, his throat feeling parched. He was pulled back from his thoughts when Sabo spoke again. “Lemme help you sit up,” Sabo almost whispered as he agitated the bed. “Thanks.” Ace replied as he helped ease himself into a sitting position. 

Sabo gently handed him a cup of water. He was tentative, almost as though he was handling glass.  
Ace took a few sips before downing the cup and holding it out for a refill.  
Sabo obliged and refilled the cup.  
“Lu came out about ten minutes ago,” Sabo mentioned.  
“Is he okay?” Ace speedily questioned.  
“Calm down, he’s fine- doc said he’d be out for another few hours, they had him on the heavy stuff- he’s over there,” Sabo answered, pointing to the opposite bed that contained their small, pale, weak for of their brother. 

“He’s gonna be okay.” Ace states to himself.  
“He’s gonna be okay?” Ace questioned himself.  
“He’s gonna be okay!” Ace exclaimed. 

“Ace jeez, calm it, you’re gonna get me kicked out,” Sabo giggled.  
“Sorry Sabo,” Ace quickly apologised, holding his head low.  
“It’s fine, Marco is visiting later- he said that Thatch would probably yah along too,” Sabo said with a smile. 

“I’ve missed him,” Ace beamed.  
“Me too.” Sabo agreed. 

“It’s not even been a day,” They both said in unison.

“Ew that was kinda weird.” Ace laughed. 

“Whatever weirdo,” Sabo laughed as well- quietly at that. 

“How’s your coursework coming on?” Ace asked the blonde. A bit of colour had returned to Ace’s face, he was looking better already.  
“Eh, I’m trying, but it’s hard to focus.”  
“How come?”  
“Well first off- two of my two brothers are in the hospital, following major surgeries. Two, the course work is boring after you’ve written it,” Sabo complained as he combed a hand through his curly locks. 

Ace giggled, “ha well that’s what you get for being the smart one.”  
“Shut up!” Sabo exclaimed faking his anger.  
“Who am I kidding? We’re all as stupid as each other, the way it’s always been” Sabo joked.  
“Agreed.” Ace smiled.


	4. Sleepy Brothers

Ace let his eyes close once more, knowing his brother was in good hands, and the other was busy with his work.

 

He was profoundly tired and was still a little sore. The Raven was pretty sure that he shouldn’t be awake at that moment anyway.

 

He could hear Sabo’s pen scrawling across the near pages of his coursework. The blonde had been working ungodly hours the past few weeks to complete his due work.

 

Ace felt guilty that his brother had to deal with some much, and all he could do was sit and watch.

 

Finally Ace cleated his mind and allowed himself some peace.

 

Ace dreamed of his brothers, as usual. This time it was the journey of Sabo teaching Luffy how to cook without poisoning his brothers.

 

—————————

 

Before long, the oldest brother was awake again. He heard a soft snoring from his right side, Ace turned his head to see a blonde head of hair draped across the edge of his hospital bed. The railing had been lowered to allow the middle brother room to doze off.

 

Ace looked around a little and noticed the discarded coursework that lay on the pullout table of the chair that the rest of the blonde’s body occupied.  
Ace wasn’t surprised in the slightest, his brother always pushed himself too far. Leaving him dazed and struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

This wasn’t the worst he’d seen, at one point in time the blonde had pushed himself to the point of collapse. Ace had been called to pick him up from work within twenty minutes.

 

 

The blonde had apologised, but Ace hadn’t paid much attention to it. He was more focussed on making sure the brother was okay, that he hadn’t hurt himself.

 

Sabo had insisted he was fine, that he only had a headache, but Ace waited on him the rest of that day and the following day; not leaving his side for a second.

 

——————————

 

Sabo did pretty much everything for the trio. He cooked, cleaned, helped with homework and brought money home.

 

Ace had thanked him endlessly until the blonde was beyond frustrated.  
Apparently Luffy had been doing the same and it had driven the blonde into a state of madness.

 

 

Ace chuckled at the memory. He adored his brothers and was clearly willing to do anything for them.

 

 

Nothing would ever brake them apart.

 

 

Not ever.


End file.
